Blair
by ASoulLostAtSea
Summary: There is a storm one day, and Blair is the victim. You can only imagine who saved her. Full Summary inside. Please R&R!
1. My Savior

My Savior

Full Summary: My name is Blair, I am twenty-three and from Scotland. I speak very good English and run my own ship, the Finella, named after my mother who had died from the Black Death, or Black Plague about eighteen years ago. I started sailing at the early age of fifteen, after my father, Daibhidh. I haven't seen my father or any of my family for around five years. It may seem like a long time but I have the warm company of my crew, whom I am very good friends with. There is no need to boss them around like a regular Captain would, they do their work and are very loyal. I've sailed the Pacific ocean for about one year and the Caribbean for two, which I am still currently to this day. This is my story:

* * *

"Where to Captain?" My first mate's voice rang through my ears. His name was Alasdair. He was tall and thin, but very strong. He had short, blonde hair and was the most loyal of all the crew. We've known eachother for around ten years.

I sighed heavily. We needed supplies and the only place to go that pirates are allowed, is Tortuga. "We'll sail to Tortuga and stock up there." He nodded and went to work, but first telling our navigator where to go. Breathing in once more of fresh, salted air, I made my way into my Captain's Quarter's. I had maps that needed to be contemplated. I sat down at the table and began my studies, but today wasn't the same for some reason. I seemed too bored to do anything right today. Instead, I walked over to my bed and layed down. I haven't gotten any sleep in two days and was very tired. A little rest wouldn't hurt.

I awoke what seemed like three hours later. Not enough sleep. It wasn't until I got my full senses back I heard the crew yelling about something. The ship seemed to be rocking side to side very harshly. I rubbed my eyes, put my boots on and walked out. Without warning, a huge gush of wind blew into my face, almost knocking me back into my room.

I gasped as a wave of water followed shortly after. Alasdair rushed over to me.

"Captain, it's a storm. Are you alright?" He yelled through the loud crashes of sea water. I nodded and grabbed onto his arm for support. We walked towards the middle of the ship where the ladder that lead below deck was. We hurriedly made our way down, bad choice because it was almost completely flooded down there, but I needed to make sure everything was in order as my duty as Captain.

The winds were picking up speed and the waters were getting harsher by the minute. A rogue wave crashed against the side of the Finella, causing water to come through the holes where the cannons belong.

"Everybody up on deck! It's too dangerous down here." I yelled. Everyone obeyed and climbed their way up top. The winds blew through the sails, making a howling noise. Almost like they were cussing at me.

Yet another huge rogue wave. This one hit with so much force, pieces of wood from the ship were flying everywhere. I literally cussed out loud at the sight. It was like it was being blown apart by cannon balls. There was another wave. Coming straight towards me. The next thing I knew, I was being knocked over board and into the water. I saw Alasdair looking down at me, worried, then a glow of blackness covered him, along with all the other background.

I awoke in an unknown area. It looked like a Captain's Quarters. Just not mine. The details of the ship were very eerie. The walls were covered in matters of sea life and barnacles. In the back of the room was an organ, covered in the same material. Obviously this ship has been around for years, perhaps too long. Who was my savior? I slowly got up, my muscles ached tremendously and my stomach growled in hunger. Not only had I not fallen asleep in two days, I had not eaten either. I managed to reach for the door knob, but a ghostly voice held me back.

"Where do ye think yer going-uh?" A Scottish accent just as mine, lurked through my very soul. I turned around to see a figure standing in the corner. How did I not notice him before? He must be the Captain. My rescuer. I squinted, desperately trying to see him through the candle light, but nothing could be seen. Only his shadow.

"Where am I?" I walked over to him, but he backed away, causing me to stop.

"Come no further." was his reply. I was confused. Why doesn't he want me to see him? I did as I was told. he instructed me to sit on the bed. I did, but my eyes still focused on him. It was very uncomfortable to sit, mainly because my clothes were soaked to the max. He must have noticed this and as if from nowhere, some dry, clean clothes was thrown from the shadow and landed perfectly on the bed.

I looked at the clothes, then back at him.

"Well-uh? Ye need to get changed." His voice came again.

"You must leave in order for me to do that." I said, almost commanding him to get out.

He didn't respond. He took a step out. His leg was the first thing noticeable. It wasn't an ordinary leg. It was a crab leg. Should I be scared of this man? He took another step, revealing his whole-self. I didn't gasp, or even move. I just looked up at him like he was an ordinary being. He seemed surprised, but kept on walking out.

"Does my savior have a name?" I asked, standing up. He might as well have been twenty feet tall. In reality he was about a one and a half foot taller than me. I looked up at him for his answer.

"Captain." He said flatly, but I noticed a small smile appear on his face and I instantly knew I was dealing with a joking-type guy.

"Well then you will refer to me as the same." I grinned. He didn't say anything after that. His facial expression seemed to be asking me why I'm not scared of him. I said nothing. He continued his journey across the room, and with a final glance at me, left. I took the time wisely and began to change clothes. The dry ones felt much more comfy and I placed the wet ones under the bed.

I layed back down on the bed. I didn't feel so tired anymore. I began to think of this Captain. He looked like he would be cruel, but when I looked into his eyes, I saw a lost soul. Someone who needed attention that he did not have. I looked up at the ceiling. As barnacled as this ship was, it was beautiful. I still longed to see the outside, but I wanted to stay in here. There was a window and the sun peeked through. The storm was over. Or was it the same day? I closed my eyes. It felt nice to have my eyes closed once more. I deserved the sleep and the dreams to await. The rocking of the ship was almost like a sweet lullaby, and before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

* * *

Yes, I know. A very short chapter, but this was just to explain the beginning of the story. I hope you like, and It doesn't seem rushed. Please read and review!!! Thanks!

ASLAS


	2. Lost Souls Can Be Cruel

Lost Souls Can Be Cruel

My eyes flashed open. It was still sunny out, but I had a feeling it was the next day. I looked around, hoping that the past events were only a dream. It wasn't. I sighed and stood up, getting prepared for the day ahead of me.

"Yer up-uh." The familiar accent said. I turned and grinned as I saw him sitting on the organ bench. "Captain." He added, with a small grin forming in the corner of his mouth. I sat back down on the bed and looked up at him.

"When did you find me?" I asked. "How long ago?"

He thought this over before answering, "Three days ago-uh. Is there a problem-uh?"

I shook my head, "No. But I'm curious to know of when I am able to leave this room. I haven't gotten fresh air in days." He sighed and stood up. During five minutes he walked over to his small table and began to sort through different papers and maps. Perhaps he was thinking of what to say to me. I gave up and sat down. He had no sign of answering me. Probably just ignoring me. As he was searching, something fell on the floor. It instantly began to play a soft melody, yet strong enough to make somebody cry.

He quickly bent down and retrieved the small trinket, closing it up and placing it on top of his organ.

"Davy Jones.." I whispered. Suddenly I knew who this man was. I've heard about him maybe once or twice in my life. They say he had fallen in love with the sea goddess, Calypso. He only had once every ten years to see her and when his duty time on the ship was up and ten years had passed, he went to the island where they were supposed to meet, but she never showed. In his anger and sadness, he cut out his own heart, locking it away in a chest. Some say he keeps the chest with him, while others say he buried it on an island, keeping the key safe with him always.

His head snapped in my direction. "Aye." He said. He then turned back around, unable to look at me no longer. This probably explains why he kept me alive and not killed me like they say he does with humans he finds. "Your a lonely soul and a heart broken man." I said, standing up and walking over to him. He didn't move, but he did look back. There was something about him that had me curious. For one thing, why would he save me? Some would think he would never want to see a woman again. "You miss her greatly, but do not accept the fact that she has betrayed you."

He fully turned around, his eyes sad but full of rage all at the same time. "Ye are very wise-uh, miss..."

"Blair." I finished. He continued on, "Ye speak of the truth. Sometimes I cannot bare to think of her name, while other days is different. Other days I long for her touch and her smooth voice. I long for it all, but the wench has betrayed me, putting me in a position I never wanted to be in, or never imagined being in-uh. That trinket is the only thing I have left of her. She gave me nothing else, not even a sweet 'I love you' or a delicate kiss. Nothing-uh!" His breathing had become heavier as he spoke, anger replacing the sadness that lurks his very soul. I suddenly felt bad for him. "She ruined everything for me. Everything I ever wanted was with her and she left." He lowered his head and closed his eyes.

I could almost feel his pain as a single tear rolled down my right cheek. I looked away as he looked up.

"Ye are crying for me-uh." He whispered. His voice sent shivers flying everywhere through me. I said nothing, nor did I even move. Suddenly I felt the surprising warmth of his hand on my cheek. I looked up at him as his eyes melted right through me. I bit my bottom lip, I wanted to look away, but a part of me wanted to stare at him all day. I was in love with this man. I felt my head going in further...further..

"Sir! A ship is spotted!" A crew member yelled from outside. Davy suddenly took his hand off of my cheek and rushed to the door. He opened it and stepped out. I did the same. His crew..they were..fish. Just as their Captain. I wasn't surprised. I looked around at the sea, until I saw it. My ship, the Finella.

"Aye, Looks like we've got ourselves some more souls-uh!" Davy cackled. The crew snickered and laughed. "Load all cannons and fire when I give the command-uh!" The crew rushed down below deck. I watched it all happen, but it seemed like my legs were glued to the deck. I couldn't move nor speak. He was going to kill my crew. My friends. I can't let that happen. I gathered as much strength as possible and rushed over to him.

"No! Stop!" I shouted, causing everybody to face me, even the crew members below deck stopped at my sudden cry.

"And why should we-uh?" Davy asked, stepping closer to me. His crab leg thumped against the deck, making me jump every time. "Thas' my ship out there. It is. The Finella." He stood up straight and looked at the ship, then me.

"Unload the cannons. They won't be needed-uh." A sly grin appeared on his face. "They can work aboard the ship instead-uh."

My face twisted into an angered frown, "No!" The crew stopped what they were doing and stared at me. I looked around nervously before remembering one thing. I pulled out a fire cracker. I remember the time me and my crew had visited China. We bought some to use as warning symbols. If anybody was in danger they had a warning fire cracker to tell us it was too dangerous to come. We thought it was a good idea at the time, but no danger had appeared in years, so we let them all go. I was smart enough to keep one, just incase. Without warning I quickly ran in Davy's Quarter's and grabbed a candle. I ran back outside, careful not to let the flame die from the wind.

I lit the wick and threw the explosive in the air, almost instantly it blew up, a big red shot of fire flying throughout the sky. I threw the candle in the water, then looked up at my ship. Almost like they knew what was going on, the ship slowly turned around, heading in the opposite direction. At least they now know where I am. Or they didn't want to fight and turned around anyway. I looked over at Davy, who had anger flowing everywhere around him. he acted as if the moment we shared in the cabin didn't really happen.

"Ye shouldn't have done that, Miss Blair. Now they will suffer-uh." He turned to face his crew, a large grin forming across his face, "Call forth the Kraken-uh!" The Kraken? What was the Kraken? I watched as the crew gathered around some big wheel. They began to turn the thing, as a man with a whip began to crack it against their backs. I noticed something was getting higher as they turned this gigantic wheel.

I jolted as the thing fell down with a loud noise. Almost like a cannon firing. The ship began to rumble and the water began to shake. I ran over to the side of the ship and looked down below. A figure was seen heading straight for my ship. Was this a Kraken? Whatever it was, it was heading straight for my ship.

"Alasdair!" I shouted. It was all I could think of to say. Suddenly the noise stopped and all was quiet. Almost out of nowhere, huge tentacled arms shot up out of the water, then they crashed straight through the side of my ship. Wood fell everywhere, and I could hear my crew's screams and yells. "Alasdair." I whispered, falling down to my knees. Now I knew how cruel this man really was. It was enough to make your blood boil. I clenched my fists together. I felt sick and didn't want to be here anymore. I began to sob in my fists. Why? Why had everything I achieved have to be destroyed? I felt like the world was ending, and I was going with it.

_This isn't fair! Did I really deserve this? This Davy Jones..is he really that cruel?_ I thought this over and over again. I stood up and faced him. One would probably be afraid and run, but he took away what was greatest to me.

"Why? Why take your anger out on me? Did I really deserve this?" I said, arms open wide. He said nothing but turn to his crew member.

"Take her down to the brig-uh." He motioned his hand below deck. The fish-man obeyed and took me by the arm. I was lead down to the brig and I carefully and willingly walked into a cell. I needed time to think. As the door was being closed and locked, I thought of the past events. Why did we have a moment in his cabin, then I end up here, thrown in the brig to rot. It made no sense. Perhaps he thought that what he was doing was wrong? I sighed and shook it off. Maybe with a little sleep everything would turn out fine in the future days to come.

My eyes closed and mind drifted off somewhere else..

_Alasdair.._

* * *

I hope this chapter was a bit longer..not sure if it was..I'm gonna start making them a lot longer..and more detailed..if you want. Anyway, Read and Review! They would be very helpful and cheery! 


End file.
